


the world will be okay

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: FenHawke Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Domesticity, Fenris is Happy, Fluff, Hawke is Happy, M/M, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one person who can make Fenris laugh so hard, and that person is the one holding him tightly, skin pressed against skin, a smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> FenHawke being happy and in love because the world needs more of love and happiness right now.
> 
> prompt: laughing so hard over the most ridiculous shit in the middle of the night, clutching their stomachs, snorting and struggling to breathe

_we rise, and fall, and light from dying embers_  
_remembrances that hope and love last longer,_  
_and love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love;_  
_cannot be killed or swept aside._  
      
     _\- Lin Manuel Miranda_

 

 

Fenris's laughter rings like music through Hawke's bedroom, and Hawkes smile feels permanent, etched onto his face, as though nothing will ever hurt them again. It will. He can pretend, though; it is easy to, right then, as Fenris ducks his head into the rumpled blankets and the pillow and tries to stifle his laughter. He doesn't. He can't.

Hawke is glad.

Fenris doesn't laugh enough. Neither of them has opportunity to laugh enough.

Hawke sucks in a breath and continues to recount the story he's telling, the one that's gotten them to this point, curled into each other in bed, Fenris thumbing tears away from his eyes as Hawke speaks.

Fenris's half stifled snicker turns to a snort that startles both of them. A half second later, and Hawke is the one laughing at _him_ , as Fenris presses his hand over his own nose and mouth, face gone red for embarrassment, for lack of oxygen.

"Hawke. Hawke! _Stop_!" Fenris swats at Hawke's shoulder, and then kicks at his calf with bare feet when Hawke only laughs harder. "Hawke, I- _need to breathe_!"

"I'm not the one- I'm not the one who _snorted_!" Now Hawke is the one who can't breathe, tears prickling his eyes.

" _Stop_ ," Fenris gasps, and giggles into Hawke's shoulder.

Hawke isn't sure how he is supposed to relent - he can barely even _talk_ now, and he is not even doing anything save holding him close and laughing - but he turns his gaze from the elf, looking at the ceiling instead, and tries to focus on breathing.

Fenris breathes in, and out, and squirms onto his back on the bed next to Hawke, as his laughter dries out and silence, save their heavy breathing, crawls into the room. It is not uncomfortable. It is light and warm and cheerful. Hawke reaches to pull Fenris over, and Fenris grumbles and huffs and pushes his hair out of his face, tucking it behind a blush-pink ear, and settles his head on Hawke's chest.

Fenris is warm and soft in his arms, and Hawke wants to hold him forever.

Like this, no one can touch them.

Hawke nudges back into his story after their breathing has evened and Fenris has relaxed against his body, a little smile still on his lips. "But what if he _hadn't_ done that? Could you _imagine_?"

Fenris almost chokes over the laugh, and Hawke drags his fingers through his hair and chuckles as Fenris's body is again wracked with glee, with humour, with _happiness_.

The whole world is alright.

Hawke can pretend, and for once, it doesn't seem so far from the truth.

He kisses the top of Fenris's head, and hides his smile in his hair.


End file.
